


Ginny in the Middle

by HypocleverHippo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Ginncest, Incest, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocleverHippo/pseuds/HypocleverHippo
Summary: The youngest Weasley seeks comfort in her brothers' bed(s).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comforts of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633009) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 

Ginny suffered countless nightmares from her traumatic first year at Hogwarts. Whenever she slept alone, she would glimpse a memory obeying some command from that diary, or some fragment of her night in the Chamber. Her parents and Percy, though sympathetic, both told her she was too old to share their bed. Bill and Charlie's rooms were empty of course. Ron slept heavily enough, even through the nights she crawled under his covers, but he snored loudly. The only place Ginny found she could get a decent night's sleep during her whole first summer back at the burrow, was between her identical brothers.

Fred and George not only allowed Ginny to spend the night in their room, they pushed their beds together to make one big one and sandwiched their sister between them. It quickly became her habitual sleeping place. The boys worried over her and made sure not only that she was getting enough sleep, but enough to eat, and was bathing herself regularly. A tighter bond between the three developed, they generally spent their days together as well. Mostly that meant makeshift quidditch practice in the Weasleys' jury-rigged quidditch pitch, but the twins let Ginny in on more than a few of their sinister practical jokes too. Old jokes got a revival, as their targets would never suspect them to come from their new accomplice, and brand new schemes were invented involving all three of them. But what solidified the link most was the nights they spent in one another's arms.

Ginny never felt as safe as she did between her brothers. She was restless when trying to fall asleep, generally, she'd settle on her side with one brother facing her front and the other her back, their arms wrapped around her. On occasion, either from her restless motion or their own dreams, the boys couldn't avoid erection. Ginny was naturally curious. On the occasions when they were awake, they would of course move their hips away from their younger sister. She would always follow, though it was sometimes difficult to tell if she didn't notice what she was doing or if she was actively trying to prolong the awkward contact. The times when they were asleep however, Ginny would nestle her backside against the unfamiliar and thoroughly exciting shape. With profuse curiosity, and a racing heart, Ginny developed a habit of rubbing her soft, plump flesh against her brother's hard groin until he either woke up and rolled away, or didn't wake up and... did something else. It was similar each time, heavy breath, slowly gyrating hips, a tighter grip or a wandering hand, and a final barely audible grunt or a satisfied sigh. Once Ginny gasped as Fred actually cupped her breast; it woke him and he gasped himself, apologized, and turned his back to her.

Ginny felt a little put out whenever one of them turned away like that. It made her feel like what she was doing was wrong, but that made it all the more exciting. She found, after some weeks sleeping between them, that George was a bit of a heavier sleeper, and more likely to reciprocate her grinding motions in his slumber. She also found that the less material between her body and his, the better she could feel the distinct shape against her. She would pull her shorts down below her bottom and press the back of her panties against her brother's crotch. When she was feeling brave, Ginny would lift a knee to the groin of the brother facing her front, feeling them both at the same time. When she felt braver still, she'd use her fingers to feel for the bulge, and stroke it. She was getting better at not waking them; at least they stopped turning their backs on her.

One night Ginny was surprised at how quickly the boys seemed to have fallen asleep and gotten hard, and how they'd done so almost simultaneously. Both boys' hips rocked with hers that night, and she didn't know which way to face, which brother to grind into. She kept switching sides, rolling back and forth as gently as possible so as not to wake them, until George stopped her with a hand gliding up the length of her body. From her bare thigh, up over the shorts she'd pulled down, over her panties and the bare skin in between, it slid up her night shirt and grazed the side of her breast. Ginny shuddered, and forced her hips against George's bulging boxers, the boys hadn't worn pants to bed in days she realized. George moved more forcefully, grinding into her, sliding between the soft mounds of flesh. 

The hand that slid up her body came back down and gripped her hips, pulling their pelvises together. The grinding became more of a pounding motion as he humped his little sister through two thin layers of cotton. Ginny reeled, this felt better than anything so far, but she felt less in control. He held his breath, the pounding subsided, his grip loosened, that now-familiar grunt escaped him. Then Fred's hands, even more forcefully rolled her over so her plump rear slapped into him. Ginny couldn't help giggling a little as she was turned over so effortlessly, she knew her brothers were strong, but she felt surprised nonetheless. Fred began grinding into her at once, she definitely had the thought that they must be awake now, but the majority of her focus was on how her brother's erection felt pressed between her thighs, sliding up and down her butt, slamming into it. 

George's hands didn't stop exploring his little sister, he squeezed at her thighs, teased her nipple through her night shirt. Ginny managed to muffle her moans in her pillow. Fred plowed more aggressively than his brother had into her backside, and took a handle above her waist, gripping her tight enough to later produce a slight bruise. She reached in front of her to stroke at George's softening bulge and found a wet spot in the fabric. He continued slightly grinding himself into her palm as Ginny cupped him, Fred dry-humping her all the while. 

He slammed his hips into his kid sister a few more times, slowing to the peaceful grind she was used to, and sighing her name into her long red hair. Ginny was more aroused than she'd ever been upon hearing her name whispered like a lover's from her brother's lips. Without knowing one hundred percent why she stopped groping George's groin and rubbed her own, where a burning sensation was concentrating. She found her panties damp. She came almost instantly, shaking both beds, whimpering into her pillow. 

When she'd finished all she managed was a _wow_. Her brothers were silent, save their deep breathing, but kept their arms around her. Neither turned their back on her that night. Neither said a word about it in the morning.

It became more than a habit. They knew it was wrong. They needed it all the more for it. The twins found themselves watching their sister every chance they got, and noticing minuscule changes in her appearance. Ginny found herself fantasizing about both their rough grip and gentle caress. She recounted both boys colliding with her butt, George's damp bulge in her palm, Fred whispering her name. They went to bed early most nights to cuddle and grind and orgasm before sleep. Ginny stopped wearing shorts to bed. The boys stopped wearing shirts. 

One night Ginny's curiosity took things a step further, and beneath Fred's underwear. Her hand was pleasantly cool, impossibly smooth. Her fingers wrapped around him as though it were natural, and she'd done it a million times already. She stopped grinding into George and lay on her back so she could handle him as well. The boys obliged by lowering the fabric enough to bounce free. Ginny made fists around both her stiff brothers and began to slide up and down. It was barely visible by the moonlight from the window, but Ginny could see enough. Drops leaked from their tips. Ginny tightened her grip, increased the pace of her strokes. George came first, shooting hot ropes onto her hand and making her gasp. She didn't stop pumping her hands. Fred similarly coated her other hand with a muted grunt. Her hands were hot and sticky, she could feel the boys pulse as they began to shrink. But she didn't stop. Ginny went faster, letting her fingers roll over their tips, and the warm lubrication. Fred whispered a swear and his body tensed before he orgasmed a second time. George pumped his hips in time with Ginny's strokes, fucking her hand, and soon he came again as well.

Ginny's underwear were drenched, her nipples rock hard. Fred positioned himself on an elbow beside her and pulled her panties aside. Ginny glistened in the slight light of the moon. He groped up her thigh, prodding her with his middle finger. George's hand slid down her stomach from the other direction. Anticipation overwhelmed the girl as her brothers teased her before wetting their fingers with saliva. Fred entered with one finger, and George spread with two. Her hood shifted, exposing the swelling concentration of nerve endings. One brother slid effortlessly in and out of her while the other traced tiny circles around a spot that was _way_ more sensitive than she'd previously been made aware. Ginny orgasmed at once. Her hips buckled, her legs spasmed, she bit down on Fred's shoulder to stifle any less-than-voluntary noises. 

The boys copied their sister, and didn't stop. Ginny only recovered from the convulsing for a moment, she begged them to stop between deep breaths; not wanting to cry out from the profuse overstimulation. Seconds later she came again, contracting around Fred's finger, shivering against George's touch. She squirmed and wriggled against the boys who were now holding her down, and soon they were forcing her to endure her third consecutive orgasm. Ginny became less vocally inhibited, and Fred clapped his free hand over her mouth, as she'd let go of George's shoulder with her teeth. Four, five... she lost count. The hand covering her face was replaced by lips, and eventually the fingers playing with her groin slowed down and retreated. Slowly, three hearts, and three pairs of lungs, settled back into their normal rythyms.

Looking back on the evening, the last thing she remembered seeing was her favorite; Fred and George kissing while they leant over her. That night was the best sleep Ginny ever had, even before Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny loved sleeping with her brothers, and they felt the same way, if not a little guiltier. They were older, they should know better. But their sister was just too damn fun. Ginny was becoming more adventurous. She would sneak discreet squeezes and playful slaps to Fred and George's backsides when her parents and other brother's weren't being attentive. The three even showered together when the crowded burrow and hectic Weasley schedule allowed. Of course she was always most adventurous at bedtime, overwhelmed by curiosity, lust and taboo. Ginny was intoxicating and the boys couldn't say no, addicted to their sister's love. 

It was less than a week after the boys gave Ginny her first orgasms that she decided she wanted a taste. As usual she held each of them in one hand. She waited until the now-familiar first drops of sticky liquid formed at the tips of her brothers' cocks. Then Ginny lowered her head over George's and the twins exchanged an eager glance.

George felt nothing but her warm breath at first. Anticipation stretched the moment into a minute. He gasped when her lips finally touched him. He had been impressed with how soft and delicate her fingers were, but nothing could've prepared him for the sensation of his sister's mouth wrapping around him, her tongue on his tip. Fred silently cursed his brother in jealousy for getting to experience it first. When she withdrew George from her lips a strand of saliva stretched between them. Ginny's gaze met his momentarily in a look that said, "How was that? How'd I do?"

She felt Fred twitch and pulse and throb in her other hand and she focused her attention to her other brother. Ginny stuck her tongue out like she was licking a popsicle and used it to stroke Fred's length from base to tip. They tasted the same, a little odd, but she kind of liked it. Just like she found she kind of liked the smell of their sweat.

Ginny continued licking her brothers and watching their reactions. It wasn't long before she had an idea. Positioning herself on her knees and having both twins stand over her, she attempted to fit them both in her mouth. It was fun playing with both of them, she felt a sense of power. She coated them both in her saliva and rubbed the heads of their cocks together, licking and sucking on them.

Ginny was immensely turned on by her brothers' moans, and the way they collided inside her mouth. They became quiet and Ginny looked up to see Fred and George kissing. Adjusting her grip to hold both of them with one hand and squeeze their dicks together, Ginny freed her other hand to pleasure herself.

Fred and George each put a hand on their sister's head, and each put a hand on the other's backside. George's finger traced tiny circles around his brother's tight hole, prodding and teasing it. Fred momentarily stopped kissing his brother to wet his finger on his tongue before doing the same. The twins' fingers continued to tease and rub, never quite penetrating each other, while Ginny's lips and tongue thoroughly explored the ends of their cocks.

With the sight of her brothers' kissing and the feeling of their hands on her head, Ginny was more than encouraged to continue. Fred stopped their kiss again to gasp and stifle a moan. He made a fist in Ginny's hair and filled her mouth with a satisfied grunt. Ginny made a surprised noise that was muffled by full cheeks. It was warm, and sticky, and not the most pleasantly flavored. It spilled from her lips and over both their dicks. Ginny instinctually caught the drops in the hand that had been rubbing her pussy through the damp patch in her panties. She considered the taste and the texture on her fingers, spreading them apart and watching the way it webbed between them. Then, without much thought, Ginny continued stroking herself with her sticky fingers, rubbing the warmth into her already wet underwear.

Fred caught his breath. He took his finger away from George's arse and wiped a streak of his own cum off his sister's chin. With thumb and pinky he spread the cheeks of his brother's bum, and with his cum-covered middle finger Fred returned to his twin's tight hole. He spread the thick liquid over George's twitching opening. He rubbed constantly, poking his finger slightly deeper and deeper. George looked down at his sister's increasingly sloppy, young face. Ginny's eyes were watering, her nose was starting to run, and Fred's warm cum was spilling out her mouth all over his cock. It was too much. George squeezed Fred's intruding finger and held tight to the back of Ginny's head, shoving himself further in and causing her to gag. He held it in as long as he could, long enough to pull out and shoot another load on his baby sister's freckled face.

With a giggle, Ginny wiped away some that landed near her eye. Her brother's helped her off her knees and pulled the shirt over her head. George used her shirt to mop up the rest of it and they laid Ginny down on her back. The boys kissed her neck and whispered how brilliantly she'd done. Fred gently nibbled her neck and collar, while George pulled her cum-stained panties aside, exposing her. Ginny shivered and shuddered at their every touch. She angled her neck towards Fred and spread her legs for George. Her heart had never raced faster, she thought she'd never catch her breath. Fred moved from her neck to her nipple and continued gently biting, massaging her other breast with his rough fingers. Her perky, developing chest heaved with deep breaths. George barely had to touch her before she erupted, squirming beneath the two older boys for nearly a full minute.

When everyone was breathing at a regular pace, Fred checked the hallway to make sure the coast was clear and the trio hurried to the shower. Ginny's whole body felt exhausted from the intense orgasm. She loved letting the boys bathe her. They would lather her whole body in soap, running their hands all over her, up her arms and legs, over her groin, breasts, and bum. She loved the feeling of their fingers and the warm water. She loved the delicate attention from her older brothers. They stayed under the soothing torrent long after they were clean, breathing in steam and holding one another close.

Ginny was not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Sleeping with Fred and George would of course be an impossibility in the boys dormitory. She hoped though, that they'd still find time to bathe together during the school year. Perhaps in the fifth floor prefects bathroom, she thought. Anxious, but hopeful, Ginny held tight to her brothers and tried not to take any of their time together for granted.


End file.
